Tiger's Lost
by pleasanttrouble
Summary: what happens when Kelsey is kidnapped by Lokesh and has her memory wiped. takes place after Tiger's Voyage and Death Bringer.
1. 1 Kidnapped

"Kelsey!" I roared in anger as Lokesh's men sped away with her. He had her. Just when I had gotten her back, she was gone again. Losing control, I morphed and took out at least eight men with a single blow from my claws.

With my cry of anguish Kishan knew something was wrong and finished off all those I had missed. We knew that if we didn't act quickly Kells would be killed, or worse. And he now had the amulet, Kishan's amulet. All that was left was Kadam's, and Kadam had disappeared into thin air moments ago. We had to get back our girl and savior and in the process maybe get back the amulet. At that moment a golden creature came slithering onto the deck of the ship, and around its neck was the sight of the amulet that had been on Kells moments ago. He didn't have the amulet, so we were in better hands than I had been expecting, but the hands were still dirty, sweaty, and completely horrid.

We had to get Kells back, but how?

* * *

As I passed out I knew I had heard the roar of my tiger's and knew that I would be saved….eventually. With that thought, the world went dark and I was floating in nothingness. At least I didn't have to worry about Lokesh accruing the amulet.

* * *

Valkyrie had gone to school that morning and she wasn't back yet. She should have been home an hour ago and he was getting anxious. He had sent her that morning because there were no cases, now there was one. The case was a that of a kidnap threat, a threat to kidnap Valkyrie. Where was she, he was starting to freak out... and then him phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and checked the ID. it was Val, he answered immediately.

"Hello Val, where are you?"

"Ah, i thought this number was of a one Kelsey Hayes."

"Who is this and how did you get my partner's phone?"

"You partner? She's seventeen."

"Yes, why do you have her phone?"

"I believe that she has something that belongs to me."

"Belongs to you? I, being a detective, would have been willing to help, but since you've kidnapped her i will find you, and i will kill you."

"Good Luck with that, i already have two men, who i dare say are centuries older than you, chasing after me." and with that the line went dead.


	2. 2 Awake

Kelsey awoke with a horrible headache. She was in a room with two doors, two beds, a closet, and one barred window. Of the two doors, one was locked, the other led into a bathroom. She was still wearing her the black pearl necklace around her neck, and the scarf was around her hips. The golden fruit and Durga's bow and arrows were both gone.

There was a moan and Kelsey turned at the sound to find another girl on the bed. The girl was dark haired. She was wearing jeans and a T-shirt with a logo on it. She opened her eyes and they were revealed to be a warm brown. She looked over at Kelsey, "Hello, who are you?" were the first words out of her mouth.

"I'm Kelsey Hayes. Who are you?" she said without thinking.

The girl seemed to ponder the question before answering. "Detective Valkyrie Cain."

Kelsey was taken aback, Valkyrie didn't look much older than herself. "How old are you, if I may ask?"

"Seventeen," she said absentmindedly. "Where are we?"

"I don't know. What I do know, however, is that I was kidnaped by Lokesh's men."

"Lokesh, could you give a description of his appearance?"

"Sure, middle aged, black hair, oriental, several amulet pieces of amulet around his neck."

"That's the guy who knocked me out on my way home from school." Valkyrie exclaimed. Then started to mutter, "when I get out of here, Skulduggery, I am going to find the biggest dog, make him dig a hole, and bury you in it. If you hadn't made me go, I would have been prepared and had the protective clothing. I really wish I had the protective clothing."

Suddenly Kelsey's sash began to pulse and elongate to make Valkyrie the desired clothing. Valkyrie walked over and picked up the jacket and slipped it on. Slipping her hand into the pocket, she withdrew it with her ring in hand. "Thank you. I didn't realize you were a mage."

"I'm not."Kelsey said, confused.

"Can you do magic?"

"I guess." Kelsey said, hesitantly.

"Then you're a mage. If you have magic, why are you still in here? Waiting for your prince to come rescue you on a white horse?" Valkyrie asked jokingly.

"Yes, I am waiting for my prince, but without the white horse. I expect a black or white tiger." Kelsey replied seriously.

"You expect him to ride a tiger to rescue you?" an eyebrow was raised.

"No, he will be the tiger. Lokesh cursed a couple of Indian princes centuries ago. The curse was that they were to be tigers for the rest of time. I have spent the last two years trying to break this curse."

"And I thought I was crazy, waiting for a living skeleton to come rescue me." Valkyrie muttered.

"I'm not crazy," came the angry retort.

"Never said you were, I'm used to the unexpected happening, it's part of my job. Now, want to get out of here?"

"How do you expect to do that?"

"Give me a day to find a way out. Also, is there anything your missing, that he might have taken from you."

"Yeah, a golden bow and quiver of arrows, and a mango that looks to be made of gold."

"So, Durga's bow and arrows and the Golden Fruit, got it." Valkyrie repeated, gathering shadows.

"Wait, how did you know that?"

Valkyrie paused. "There was a mass murder case I was put on last year. Took place in Oregon in the United States. There were trace amounts of magic found at the scene, so my partner and I took it over from the locals, protect ourselves. Anyway, there were no weapons found at the scene, but a lot of lacerations were found on the bodies. Looked to have been killed by a group of animals. There were some tranquilizer darts found in a tree. Also there was some blood found, belonging to one miss Kelsey Hayes. Also upon further investigation, it was found that the wounds were caused by a pair of tigers."

Kelsey tensed, knowing she was going to be accused of murder, and she couldn't deny it.

"Calm down," Valkyrie laughed. "We cleared it all up shortly after the case was given to us last year. The deaths were caused by a pack of bears, _not_ a pair of tigers. You escaped with minor injures, you scraped your arm on a tree and it dripped onto the ground. You weren't severely injured, so there was no need for you to go to a hospital. You then continued on to India to continue your studies and log your findings with Mr. Kadam. Or, actually, continued to break the curse and recollect your lost tiger."

"How did you get all this info?"

"I'm a detective, I detect things. Also, we've been working with Kadam to keep you from being found. He worked with the technologies, and we took care of loose ends, and the occasional person."

"Oh" was all Kelsey could say.

"If you would excuse me, I have a castle to search, items to find, and an escape route to map." She then stepped into the shadows she had collected. When they dispersed she had disappeared.


End file.
